


Christmas Shopping With Jackie

by DeliaDestruction



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Gen, Mild Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliaDestruction/pseuds/DeliaDestruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, Jackie, and Rose go shopping on a huge sale day. Jackie decides it's time to let her daughter go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Shopping With Jackie

“Tell me again, why are we here? We could be anywhere else in the galaxy and you’d rather be out shopping with your mum?” the Doctor protested, lagging a few steps behind Rose and Jackie. He had half a mind to drop the bags he was carrying for Rose.  
“Rose, did you have to bring him along?” Jackie asked, but then immediately hollered, “Oh look, Rose, a sale on diamonds! I’m gonna have a look, tah!”  
Rose rolled her eyes, grinning at her mum’s bliss. She’d been looking forward to this sale for months.   
“Rose,” the Doctor demanded, “are you even listening to me?” Rose gave him a sideways look over her shoulder; coy, casual.  
“You coulda stayed in the TARDIS if you wanted. You’re the one who wanted to come along,” she teased. It was a lie, of course. She’d tricked him into following along. Though he could have left anytime he wanted. Usually he would have.  
She paused a moment to let him catch up. It was nearing Christmas, the air outside was chilly, but in the Queen’s Arcade it was toasty warm. The Doctor caught up and paused beside her, giving her a look.  
“Well, I could have, sure. But then who woulda carried your bags?” Rose tried hard not to laugh at the sarcasm that dripped in his voice.  
“Oh come off it, you know you only came because you fancy my mum.” This time Rose couldn’t stop herself and she roared with laughter at the look he gave her. She half expected him to storm off and leave her there.  
“Rose, wait up!” Jackie Tyler called, jogging from the jeweler she’d stopped off at. Rose turned around and looked at her. “Now, I know it’s not quite Christmas but I’ve found you something. Here.” She thrust a small, thin box into her daughter’s hands.   
“Mum, what-?”  
“Well come on then, open it! I can never tell when you’re gonna come round again. What if you get held up and can’t come celebrate with me? Go on, we haven’t got all day.”   
Rose turned back around to find that she’d suspected correctly. The Doctor was gone. She sighed. He was always doing that. She turned her attention back to the little box. “Mum, you didn’t have to…” She traced the edges of the box before pulling the lid off. She gasped.   
It was a locket with tiny glittering diamonds and dark blue sapphires adorning the front, forming the letter ‘R.’ “Oh mum,” Rose felt like she might cry, and she threw her arms around her mother. “Thank you.”  
“Oh now, it’s just a little something for you to remember me by, Rose.”  
“What do you mean?” Rose froze. “Mum…”  
“Oh come off it. I’ve seen the way you look at him. The way he looks at you. I know what he feels about visiting here all the time. Just promise me-“  
“Mum-“  
“Rose, just promise me that this is what you want. That you want to travel and see the stars and everything. Promise me that. And that you’ll be safe. I can’t live with the idea that you might leave and die on some other planet or something.”  
Rose felt tears welling in her eyes. “Mum, what are you saying? I’m not leaving forever or anything.”  
“Rose, promise me.”  
“I’ll be back though.”  
“That wasn’t a promise, Rose.”  
“Mum! Fine, I promise. I’ll be safe. I’ll be with the Doctor, he’ll keep me safe. I trust him.”  
Jackie hugged her daughter tight, then took the box back from her, carefully removed the locket, and looped the chain around her daughter’s neck, fastening it securely. “There, isn’t that lovely.”  
They started walking again, and were just about to enter a shop when Rose heard something that made her heart stop. “No,” she whispered. She turned and began to run.  
“Rose, wait!” her mother called, but she paid no attention. The TARDIS. The Doctor was leaving. He was leaving without her. She ran as fast as she could, catching just a glimpse of the TARDIS as it disappeared.   
“No. No, no- DOCTOR!” She shouted. She sank to her knees. She’d crossed the line with that last joke. He was gone for good, she was sure of it. And he didn’t even leave her stuff. “You odd old man in your blue box,” she hollered at the space the TARDIS had occupied. “Can’t even take a joke!”  
She was taken aback when the familiar sound hit her ears again. She jumped to her feet. Soon enough, the TARDIS reappeared before her eyes-  
-just in time for her mum to finally catch up. “Rose, what on earth is the matter?” she panted.  
The door opened and out stepped the Doctor, carrying only one thing. It was a small box, similar to the one that Jackie had given Rose. He saw the two women and smiled.  
“Hello! Didn’t think you’d even notice I was gone.”  
“Oh is that what you thought? Ever stop to think that the TARDIS makes enough noise that half of London probably can hear it landing? Or taking off for that matter?” Rose snarled. The Doctor stopped, cocking his head, a confused look on his face.  
“Oi, what’s your problem then? You’re the one who said I coulda just stayed in the TARDIS, done something else while you shopped. Then you get upset when I do go and get something else accomplished?”  
“You just up and left me, didn’t say goodbye, didn’t say anything at all!”  
“I was just letting you and Jackie have a little alone time.”  
“What’s that then?” Jackie broke in, pointing to the box the Doctor was holding. He perked up, a slight smile playing on his lips.   
“This is a little something I got you, Jackie. But one stipulation. You can’t open it until Christmas, and I mean it. I don’t want you to ruin the surprise for yourself. Consider it a present from your daughter and me.”  
Rose gave him a curious look and the look he returned with clearly said ‘tell you later.’  
“A present for me? From you?”  
“You act like I’m incapable of being nice to you,” the Doctor replied. Jackie scoffed.   
“Well you haven’t exactly been the nicest guy in the bunch to me, no.” Rose nudged her in the ribs with her elbow. “Thank you, Doctor.”   
“Rose, ready to go?” Rose and Jackie exchanged glances. “There’s so much I want to show you, and I honestly can’t stand another minute of shopping with you lot.”  
“Go on. Have yourself a grand adventure, but don’t you forget, you’ve always got a home here with me,” Jackie said, hugging her daughter tight.  
“Love you mum,” Rose replied, a tear streaming down her cheek.   
“Don’t you worry, Jackie. I’ll take good care of her. I always do.” The three laughed, and Rose broke away from her mum, turning and heading for the TARDIS. The Doctor held out his hand and Rose gladly took it.   
“So where we gonna go this time Doctor?” she asked as they went inside.   
“The 24th century. A place called Terok Nor.”  
“You’re kidding.”  
The Doctor simply grinned as he shut the door behind them, waving to Jackie as he did so.


End file.
